Avatar the last airbeThe after story of Karashika
by Lilah Anderson
Summary: Aang and the group are confronted by another terror, even stronger than the fire lord. Now they have to stand up to it. The only problem is that Aang is sick and injured. KattaraxAang sukixSokka. New characters.


Chapter one-Sickness and health

"Sokka!" Katara whined loudly. " Just ask for damn directions already! We've been walking in circles for almost an hour already!" "well ok then smarty pants if your so good with directions, then, you lead!" Sokka teased punching his sister jokingly in the arm. Knowing Katara and the fact that she doesn't always take jokes well, she ended up shoving him so hard that he hit the ground with a loud thump. In the back of this, Aang trudged behind them hanging his head. He certainly wasn't feeling well. He tried to hide the fact that currently his head throbbed, his stomach churned, and his throat was burning, so his friends could have fun at this place he didn't even know about in the south pole. He did try to insist on not going earlier, yet here he was, feeling even worse than before. "Uggh!" Do you know what else he was sick of? Katara and Sokka bickering! **"Will you two please just shut up and get on with this?"** The two of them froze. They were almost certain Aang had never said shut up before in his life. What had gotten into him? So Katara lead and the rest of the time they were traveling was silent. Finally they had reached their destination, the aquatic hot springs of the southern pole. Sokka immediately jumped in with an enormous splash. Then Katara walked in gracefully and held out her hand to Aang. "Come on Aang what's wrong?" He sighed heavily. "I guess, I'm not feeling so hot…" He said with a weak laugh as he sunk down and sat on the icy earth**. The boy then let out a painful, dry cough which worried his friend dearly. "Aang…I want the truth…why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?" Aang just stared at her. His sad eyes told the whole story. "oh…" She placed the back of her hand gently on his forehead and then softly ran her fingers down his gentle skin. Concern etched her features as she stared at him with her big brown eyes. "you poor thing, your burning up!"** Aang didn't respond. He just lowered his eyes and whimpered. "what's troubling you?" Katara asked caressing the young boy's cheek. "Not much, just my head, stomach, throat, and I'm having a bit of trouble breathing…Really it's nothing." "Are you crazy? I'll make some tea!" "No…but, Katara?" "Yes?" "Thank you! For everything you do for me." Katara gasped. "N-nobody ever thanks me…not like you." Aang smiled brightly then winced hard. What ever was bothering him had to be really intense to make him wince like that. "Well can I at least get you some water? I feel bad, not being able to really help you other wise…" "Sure" Aang replied looking worried. He had a sudden spike of concern for her safety "Don't waste your energy following me." Katara lightly touched his cheek and whispered "I'll be back…I promise…" Just as she was about to leave Sokka had realized what was going on. "Hey Aang…you ok?" "He's sick' she chimed in. **"well then I'll make sure he rests…by the way…I was thinking, maybe we should visit home. Aang could get better there and we could see dad!" At the word dad, Sokka jumped up with excitement. Katara on the other hand groaned at it. She was still upset with her father. Aang nodded and pulled out his bison whistle. He tried to blow it but became light headed and dizzy trying. **

The young air bender toppled over on his hands and knees coughing desperately for air. Once his fit subsided he fell into Katara's arms. "Aang…are you ok?' She whispered. Aang struggled to answer. "Y-yeah…but…W-what about…A-appa?" he moaned. "I'll get him Aang." She redirected her attention to Sokka. "Please help him up…I'm going to get Appa!" "Ok…" Sokka sighed.

Katara looked at a small cliff. It wasn't sturdy looking but she had to try. She stood on the cliff and called his name loudly. "Appa!" No response. "Aaappppppaaa!" Nothing. Once more "**Aaaaaappppppppppppaaaaaa!" **No avail. Frustration raged within her. As she forgot the icy ledge beneath her was weak and not sturdy she stomped her foot in rage**. The ledge immediately crumbled beneath her feet and she fell… "…N-no….No…no, no, no, no, no, no" Aang stuttered from afar seeing the situation in it's entirety. ****"NO! KATARA!" ****He broke from Sokka's arms and looked over the broken cliff. Katara was desperately trying to bend herself out of the water. **

"Katara!"

"Aang! Help!"

Aang tried to assist her but his lungs made bending impossible. Still trying, tears slid down his cheeks and he began to sob. **"NO! KATARA! PLEASE! HOLD ON!" **She gave up exhausted and began to plummet. Aang sprang into the water after her, despite his condition. After all they had been through, all they shared, laughter, tears, hugs, stories of the past, all of that and more… Desperation filled his expression along with determination.

…Losing her was no longer a possibility…

He forced his eyes open in the murky water. Kicking pushing and flailing through the water to save the girl that he admitted to loving more than life it's self. His energy quickly depleted with his breath. His lungs burned, demanding air! His breath left him…briefly that is. His eyes and tattoos glowed, not blue like normal but pinkish red. He kicked off hard and found the girl. He snatched her arm and pulled her up, spouting out of the water and using air bending to soften their landing. The avatar used a vile of spirit water and gave it to Katara to drink. Aang then left the avatar state. He put Katara down gently. Just as she awoke, he fell into her arms. "Aang!…no…no, I won't lose you again!…AANG!" Katara started sobbing uneasily. "I…I-I love you Aang!…I won't let you go…never!" She gently caressing the boy's cheek. Sokka tried to comfort his sister to no avail. " I'm sorry Katara…he's gone." She buried her head into Aang's chest. She was disturbed by uneven up and down movements. "N-no I'm n-not" A weak voice gasped harshly. "AANG! YOUR ALIVE!"


End file.
